


Red Letter Day

by LadyKes



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna looks forward to the post each day. Set just before S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Letter Day

War had changed the pace of life. Life at Downton had always been busy, but now it was even more so. The tasks for the estate seemed endless and the frantic monotony seemed to be altered only by bad news from the front. Matthew Crawley was there, and Thomas, and countless other boys and men too young to even know what life was before it was over.  
  
It wasn’t in her to be down at the mouth too long, but there were days that it was difficult to be as cheerful, helpful, and industrious as she was expected to be. It was only the post that gave her some relief, the possibility that there might be a letter from her family, from Gwen or even Mr. Bates, but even letters were a rare event. Everyone had their burdens, especially Mr. Bates. She’d liked his mother and she’d been sad to hear of her illness and death, though not as sad as Mr. Bates, left alone in the world. A good man like that shouldn’t be alone, but he wouldn’t be alone forever, not if she had anything to say about it. She gave herself a firm little nod of determination as she assembled with the others for the distribution of the day’s post.  
  
“Two for you, Anna,” Mr. Carson said solemnly, and she smiled and took them with respectful thanks, tucking the envelopes into her apron. There was too much to be done for the concert next week to read anything immediately, but the letters were little rustling beacons of hope in her pocket as she dusted and tidied. When she eventually found a free moment, she wasted no time in pulling the envelopes out and smiled to see that they were from Gwen and Mr. Bates. It was a red letter day, and she chuckled at her own bad pun before deciding to read Gwen’s letter first.  
  
 _My dear Miss Smith,  
  
Isn’t that a fancy greeting? I’ve always wanted to write that to someone, but business letters are so formal, and I don’t have much call for writing fancy personal letters. I do now, though, and can you guess why?  
  
I’m engaged! Second Corporal Ross Carley asked my father for his blessing just last week when he was here on leave, and Da was pleased to give it. I think he was worried that I wouldn’t ever be settled. We’re planning the wedding for Ross’s next leave, and we’d be so pleased if you could attend.  
  
I’ll send all the details in another letter when I have more time. The telephone company is so busy right now I don’t know whether I’m coming or going. I hope all is well with you.  
  
With fondest regards,  
  
Gwen_  
  
Gwen’s letters had gently hinted about a particular young man, but Anna hadn’t quite realized it was so serious. But then, Gwen had always been private, so she supposed it made sense that Gwen wouldn’t put anything to paper until it was all settled. She was delighted for her friend and she hastily opened the next letter, hoping that it would have equally good news for her. It felt thin, but Mr. Bates had never been a verbose man.  
  
 _Miss Smith,_  
  
 _I hope this letter finds you well. I am well myself, though I find that the damp and the grime of London is not to my liking. The fresh air and fresh faces at Downton are far superior._  
  
 _Mother’s funeral was yesterday. It was a fine one, the best I could arrange, though not what she deserved. There were several funerals on the same day, boys and men from the Somme, and the churchyard was crowded._  
  
 _I am planning to return to Downton very soon now that everything here is settled. I have many things I would discuss with you, if you would hear me speak._  
  
 _Most sincerely,_  
  
 _John Bates_  
  
Gwen was engaged and Mr. Bates was coming home. She could not suppress her grin as she tucked the envelopes back into her apron and fairly danced down the corridor. Even with more bad news of the war, she had no trouble with cheerfulness all the rest of that red letter day.


End file.
